Always There
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele estava lá. Fosse com cumprimentos, conversas curtas, comentários ou sorrisos, ele estava sempre lá. x OOTORI KYOYA/NEKOZAWA UMEHITO x


**Sumário:** Ele estava lá. Fosse com cumprimentos, conversas curtas, comentários ou sorrisos, ele estava sempre lá.

**Ouran não me pertence. Mas acho que você já sabe .-.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**Always There**

- Bom dia, Nekozawa-senpai. – e sorriu.

Imediatamente, corou. Não porque sentia algo por ele, mas era incomum alguém cumprimentá-lo. E ainda mais quando era um dos membros do Host Club.

Kyoya-sama, como o chamavam.

Nem pôde responder, pois logo ele passou reto. Mesmo assim, sussurrou:

- Bom dia também... – ainda vermelho.

**X**

Foi um leve desconforto ficar ao lado dele, no exame médico. Tentava não faze-lo, mas dava pequenas olhadas ao moreno. Queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Até que Kyoya enfim notou.

- Algum problema, Nekozawa-senpai?

- Na-Não...! – e ficou corado – B-Bom dia, Kyoya-sama!

- Bom dia. – e sorriu.

E então ficaram em silêncio.

**X**

Arrumou a peruca e pôs a capa negra. Pegou Beelzenef e saiu do banheiro. No instante em que pisou no corredor, trombou com alguém.

- Desculpe-me, Nekozawa-senpai. – na voz de Kyoya não tinha culpa.

Levantou-se, murmurando um "sem problemas". Em resposta ganhou um sorriso.

Corou mais uma vez.

**X**

Nunca foi muito sociável, notava-se ao andar pelos corredores, de maneira retraída, fugindo da luz. Se alguém risse, seria amaldiçoado – não era o Presidente do Clube de Magia Negra de Ouran à toa. Era esse e por seu jeito excêntrico que as pessoas tinham medo dele.

- Bom dia, Nekozawa-senpai.

Mas Kyoya nunca parecia importar-se com sua fama, sempre ignorando os comentários de Tamaki e desejando um bom dia ao outro.

Uma pena que ele nunca recebia uma resposta imediata, porque Nekozawa ficava sempre surpreso com aquela atitude.

**X**

Ele não gostava de sol, não, definitivamente odiava. E então começaram os boatos de que sua vida diminuía em contato com a luz direta. Talvez sim, talvez não. Nekozawa-senpai tinha medo demais de tentar saber. Quando via claridade, sentia-se tonto, enjoado, por medo, não pelo contato.

Só que ele nunca admitia que tinha medo. Nunca.

Nem mesmo quando era em relação a Kyoya.

**X**

- Nekozawa-senpai. – Kyoya chamou, um pouco sério.

- Hum?

- Por que... Você usa perucas?

Ninguém nunca havia feito aquela pergunta – ou lhe feito alguma e que não fosse do clube de magia.

- Por-Por que q-quer s-saber?

- É porque... Eu acho que você fica melhor sem ela. – e sorriu – Prefiro coisas naturais.

E se foi, ainda sorrindo, deixando um Nekozawa extremamente corado, até demais.

**X**

- Que horas são, Kyoya-sama?

- Quase dez horas. – e sorriu.

- Obrigado. – e corou.

**X**

- O dia está quente hoje, não Nekozawa-senpai?

- Sim...

- Você não pode ficar no sol, não é?

- Não.

- Então você deve estar odiando hoje, não é? – e sorriu.

-… Nem tanto assim. – e encarou o chão, vermelho.

Kyoya não entendeu. E ele também não.

**X**

- Talvez... – e seus óculos brilharam ao sol – Isso seja medo.

- Hum? – não entendeu.

- A luz. Talvez você tenha medo da luz.

Corou. Ele podia estar certo, ou não.

Mesmo assim, Kyoya parecia estar sempre certo.

**X**

Eram conversas curtas, curtas demais. Um pouco entediantes e nada iluminadoras. Mas ao menos eram conversas – porque nenhum dos dois devia conversar com o outro. Um era popular de um jeito certo. Outro, de jeito errado.

Kyoya parecia não se importar, e assim Nekozawa o fez.

Por pouco tempo.

**X**

- Você não devia conversar com ele! – gritou Tamaki, meio assustado – Ele vai te amaldiçoar!

- Não me venha com essa. – e sorriu – Ele não é assustador assim.

Sorriu. Pelo menos ele não o achava tão ruim.

- Mas... Mas...!

- Fique calmo. Não é que eu seja amigo dele ou algo assim.

…

Preferia o medo.

**X**

Encarava o chão do corredor, sempre meditando, de cabeça baixa. Desviava-se com facilidade das pessoas e da luz que odiava.

- Bom dia, Nekozawa-senpai.

Devia parar, mas não parou. Devia corar, mas não o fez. Devia tentar dizer algo, mas deixou quieto.

Só teve vontade de chorar.

**X**

Tentava ignorar qualquer tentativa do outro falar com ele. Sentia-se impotente, cansado. Queria apenas fugir. Fugir e chorar. Queria gritar também, mas isso não podia ser feito ali. No final, os cumprimentos, as conversas curtas, os comentários e os sorrisos deixaram de existir.

Então ocorreu o inevitável. Ele sentia _falta_ daquilo.

Sentia falta dos cumprimentos, das conversas curtas, dos comentários e dos sorrisos. Enfim ele entendeu.

E desejou que estivesse errado.

**X**

Recusava-se a encara-lo e desviava de qualquer caminho que fazia. Não iria suportar. Iria chorar. Apenas chorar.

E isso ele não queria.

Não na frente dele, ao menos.

Tudo o que ocorreu depois, foi apenas o destino tentando destruí-lo.

**X**

As brincadeiras dos gêmeos machucavam, o medo de Tamaki também. Tudo naquele Host Club o feria. Por causa de Kyoya.

Amava-o.

E não queria tal sentimento. Porque ele era indiferente demais.

Frio demais.

O que ocorreu depois, foi a gota d'água.

**X**

- Então... Kyoya-sama. – uma fã chamou – Você gosta de alguém?

Foi um erro passar naquele instante ali, sentiu. Porém não conseguiu mover-se, ficou parado no lugar em que estava, tudo por causa de um mero e singelo...

…Sorriso.

- Sim.

Sentiu-se doente.

- E quem é a sortuda? – e ficou meio esperançosa.

Ele sorriu de novo, mas um pouco mais maliciosamente.

- Eu nunca disse que era uma garota.

Ela apenas deu um gritinho e ficou vermelha. Devia estar tendo pensamentos pervertidos, mas ele nem ligou. Apenas olhou para frente e cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Nekozawa-senpai.

As lágrimas não saíram ali. Só quando ele bateu a porta de seu carro, ao correr daquela cena maldita.

Queria morrer.

**X**

Andou pela escola, mais decidido – e nervoso – que o normal. Iria acabar com tudo aquilo e pro inferno se ele sentia algo por ele ou por Tamaki.

- Kyoya-sama! – gritou, abrindo a porta da sala do Host Club.

Alguns o olharam meio espantados, outros com medo. Mas Kyoya apenas sorriu. Sorriu e murmurou um "Sim?".

Sua determinação se foi.

**X**

Naquela sala vazia, Nekozawa sentia muitas coisas. Como se fosse uma presença. Não, várias presenças. Os membros do Host Club, sussurrando que aquilo nunca daria certo – com suas línguas envenenadas.

- O que foi, Nekozawa-senpai? – e ficou sério.

Engoliu seco. No que se metera?

**X**

Há quanto tempo estavam lá? Pareciam horas, milênios, embora ele soubesse que não se passara nem dez minutos.

- E então...? – Kyoya tentou instiga-lo.

- Eu...! – mas calou-se, não sabia como dizer.

Olhou para o chão, meio perdido.

- Bom... Quando conseguir me dizer... – começou Kyoya – Me chame de novo, certo? – e encaminhou-se à porta.

Porém, foi segurado por uma mão, que agarrou sua manga, tremendo. Não encarava o rosto dele, por causa da peruca, mas notava os lábios tremerem.

- Nekozawa-senpai.

Mas o outro não respondeu.

- Nekozawa. – chamou, sem o sufixo.

O outro o encarou, os olhos lacrimejando. Porém, logo abaixou o rosto, encabulado.

Ouviu-o suspirar.

- Não é tão difícil assim. – o outro sussurrou – Você não precisa dizer com palavras.

Seu rosto foi segurado pelas mãos do moreno, que tocou seus lábios com os seus próprios. Suspirou e sua boca foi invadida por uma língua possessiva. Perdeu-se naquele beijo, que era seu primeiro. O ósculo cessou quando se sentiu sem ar. O outro se afastou e Nekozawa abriu os olhos, perdendo-se naquele rosto maduro.

- Você não precisa ter medo de tudo. – e viu-o sorrir – Porque eu estou sempre aqui.

* * *

Tudo bem. KyoyaxNekozawa tornou-se meu casal favorito, ever. Acho que é porque tem muito deles nas poucas cenas em que os dois aparecem ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei, seria melhor com o Tamaki, mas nem gosto tanto assim desse loiro xD

Eu não gostei muito dessa fic, mas admito que foi bem divertido escrever. Ela está pronta desde agosto, só que eu criei coragem para colocar ela online só hoje mesmo xD

Quando eu falei que ia escrever sobre esse casal, minha amiga começou a rir! o.o Não é tão estranho assim, conheço gente que gosta também ù.u Tá, isso não tem nada a ver com vocês, né? .-. Desculpem e.e

Acho que meu Nekozawa está OC, porém eu não conheço ele muito bem i-i Daqui a pouco eu aprendo a controlá-lo direitinho, e aí vocês terão que me aturar xD

Não sei mais o que falar o-o

Enfim, espero que tenham apreciado esse casal bonitinho e um pouco estranho. n.n/

**Reviews**


End file.
